Express the percent as a decimal. $27\%$
$27$ percent = $27$ per cent = $27$ per hundred $27\% = \dfrac{27}{100}$ $\hphantom{27\%} = 0.27$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.